A variety of fasteners are known for connecting an object to an apertured panel. Such fasteners have heretofore been widely used in vehicle applications. The fasteners often include a shaft having an insertion head at a first end for inserting through an apertured panel and locking against a rear face of the panel. A base is provided at the other end of the shaft for securing an object thereto. The aperture formed in the panel must be wide enough to receive the insertion head. As a result, the aperture is often wider than the shaft. This causes the fastener to rotate or spin under vibration often causing undesirable rattling sounds as the vehicle is operated. Heretofore, use of such fasteners have been prohibited in expected dry areas in the vehicle such as the passenger compartment, floor board, or trunk due to water intrusion through the aperture.
The present invention provides alternatives to and advantages over the prior art.